


A Hunter's Touch

by alexjometric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chronologically innacurate, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hunters, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjometric/pseuds/alexjometric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam saves Liliana  from a possession by Azazel, and she comes up with her own way of repaying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Touch

I walked out of my bedroom and put on the kettle. My apartment smelled strangely of rotten eggs -- sulfur, to be exact. Weird...I don't even have any eggs currently in my fridge, I meant to go buy some tomorrow. Dismissing it as a bad culinary experiment by one of my neighbors, I walked back to my couch in my pajama shirt and boxers and put my hair up in a ponytail. Suddenly, I hear my apartment door bust open. Jumping out of my seat, I grabbed the handgun I kept in my coffee table's drawer and ran to my front door, aiming and ready to fire. I look, and I'm staring at a giant. Not a mythical creature, though...more like just a really tall man.  
"Hey, hey, hey, whoa. My name's Sam. There's something in your apartment that's going to hurt you," the man says, calmly with his hands in the air.  
"Yeah, you!" I retort, preparing myself to fire even more.  
"No, no, not me. I'm the good guy here. I know how to get rid of this thing. I just need you to leave and go somewhere sa--"  
"Aww, Sammy, don't fool the girl," I suddenly hear myself say. How am I doing this? This isn't me! I wasn't thinking that! "You know as well as she and I both do that when I want something, I get it."  
"Not here, man. You want a shot at Dean and I, be a grown up about it. Come find us yourself instead of making me track you all the way to this girl's apartment in freaking Boston. She has nothing to do with this."  
"Why chase you, when I can just bring you to me, and kill you while this gorgeous little thing watches from backstage?" I say. No, no; not me. Whatever this thing is that's taking over my body...but it's still my body. I can't kill somebody. I can't do it.  
Suddenly another man enters my apartment. A few inches shorter, with green eyes and a look that you only see in someone who has been working for something their entire life. He lunges toward me, only to have the other man hold him back. "No, Dean," Sam says. "There's still an innocent person in there, we can't kill him yet."  
"Sam, he killed MOM. And Jess! I'm not wasting any more time doing this," the green-eyed man said. "Look at the yellow eyes; it's him."  
"Sam knows it's me, Dean, but yet he hasn't tried to kill me. Even after aaalll that I've done to his girlfriend...and Miss Mary. What does that say about your little brother, hmm?"  
"You might want to shut your mouth before I stick this knife in it for you." Suddenly I feel my body move forward. No! I try to scream. But I see Sam's hand fly up and his palm face me, and suddenly no one has control of my body but him. "Sam," Dean says, "stop." Sam doesn't and I feel my body lurch forward, my mouth open. I can feel whatever being is inside me wretch in pain and agony as he is torn out of my body. "SAMMY!"I see only the two men before everything goes to black.

I wake up in my bed, still in my pajamas. What happened? Was that a dream? I thought. No, it couldn't have been. The pain was too real. The terror of not controlling my own existence was too real. I jumped out of bed, ran to my living room and stopped dead in my tracks. The two men, Sam and Dean, were on my couch, watching television.  
“No dude, I’m telling you; Owen cheated on Christina,” Sam said.  
“Man, why do you even care? What happened to your gnads?”  
“Hey, shut up-- oh hey, she’s awake.” They both turned and looked at me. I stood there, wide-eyed, not understanding what happened, or is currently happening. Instinctively, I looked toward the drawer where I kept my handgun. The green-eyed one, Dean, I think he’s called, raised his eyebrow and said “Come on, do you really think we’re that stupid?” and pulled my handgun out of his pocket.  
“What...What happened?”  
“You were possessed by a demon named Azazel,” Sam said.  
“That’s impossible,” I said, “demons and angels don’t exist.”  
“Well, we don’t know about angels, but trust me; demons exist. And you were used as a meat suit for one.” It sounded so repulsive.  
“I need a drink.”  
“I like her,” Dean laughed. “Anyway, Sammy, I’m starving. I’m gonna head out for a while, try to help Blondie here understand what’s going on.”  
“Call me ‘Blondie’ again, and I’ll kick your ass. I’m a foreign language interpreter with a 137 IQ. I don’t want to hear it.”  
“Ooh, just Sammy’s type,” Dean winked and walked out.  
“Sorry about him,” Sam said. “He likes to treat me like I’m seventeen years old.”  
“I’m going to go get dressed and at begin to feel at least a little bit like a human being pure of demon contamination.” And then it happened. It was so sudden, I don’t know who leaned in first. It was probably me, with the way I had been staring at Sam’s toned abdomen and behind and his gorgeous eyes and hair. But before I knew it, we were kissing. Sam’s hand firm on the back of my neck, my hands on his shoulders. No tongue, no grossness; just kissing. Enjoying the feeling of having our lips linger on the other’s. I pressed myself closer to him. From what I can remember, he’s the man who saved me from...Azazel? I felt his hands move to my hips as he picks me up and walks us to my bedroom, still kissing me. I lift up his shirt as he’s walking and notice the dark tattoo on his chest...Jesus Christ. Suddenly, he stops.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.  
“I don’t even know your name...I’m not Dean, I can’t do this.” The bulge beneath his zipper begged to differ.”  
“My name is Liliana, and you saved my life today. Just relax and allow yourself to have fun. It’s not going to hurt anyone,” I said. I kissed him, with my hands on the sides of his face, and I started tracing a trail of kisses down his jaw, neck, and collarbone, all the way to his stomach. He suddenly flipped me onto my back and was on top of me, kissing me. I feel one of his large hands reach under my pajama shirt. I had been braless so I suppose that was one less thing to take off. He then moves his hands down to my pajama boxers and starts to touch me from the outside until I’m moving my hips closer to him, seeking more pleasure. He won’t let me touch him, though. I feel him take off all of my clothes and then his own, and suddenly, he’s inside me. He’s so big. I didn’t get to see, but he had to be at least 9 inches. At least. I gasped as he made his way further into my insides. He leaned to me and started kissing to me, gradually picking up the pace. It felt like the world could be crashing around me, and I’d still be safe. I started to feel my insides tighten, and I cried out his name as I came undone underneath his sculpted body. As I released, he did too, inside of me. And it felt so wonderful. I felt him kiss me again, and curl up next to me in my bed, pulling the covers over us.


End file.
